1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of aquatic devices for swimmers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various hand worn devices for assisting swimmers are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,014,939 issued to E. Boman on Jan. 16, 1912; U.S. Pat. No. 1,284,178 issued to J. A. Clarke on Nov. 5, 1918; U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,410 issued to K. V. Adamopoulos on Dec. 13, 1955; U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,910 issued to A. L. Tegland on Feb. 1, 1966; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,207 issued to Drescher on Feb. 17, 1976 each disclose glove-like devices arranged to be worn on the hand of a swimmer to increase the efficiency of the swimming stroke. These devices, although representing an improvement over the unassisted hand in propelling the swimmer through the water, generally required a rather complex and expensive construction to provide the necessary support and freedom of movement essential for efficient use. For example, the Clarke device, although disclosing the webbed construction, lacked the means for securing the glove to the wearer's hand to prevent the loosening thereof during vigorous swimming strokes. This limitation is at least partially alleviated in the structures disclosed by Boman, Adamopoulos, Tegland, and Drescher, which further include wrist bands for securing the glove to the wearer's hand. Of the latter devices, none provides a simple, inexpensive, readily manufactured integral structure readily adopted to high volume, inexpensive molding techniques.